


some to share and some to keep

by thingsyoumissed (orphan_account)



Category: Cobra Starship
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thingsyoumissed





	some to share and some to keep

Gabe likes hotel rooms. Not only do they have full-size bathrooms and showers large enough that he can sit down in them if he feels like it, they don't smell like three-day old pizza and beer and socks and all the other assorted strange bus smells, and they have beds he can actually stretch out in. Beds he can stretch out in with another person, or more than one person, and not have his feet hit one wall and his head hit another (or end up having to pull his knees all the way to his chest just to fit). 

Tonight's hotel room has two decent-sized beds, and Gabe has claimed one as his territory. Territory that Alex had promptly invaded, despite Gabe doing his best to take up the whole thing. "My bed," Gabe grumbles, trying to stretch out further, as though he could cover the entire bed with his body. 

"Learn to share," Alex replies, and simply lays down on top of him, like it's the only thing he could possibly be expected to do.

"You guys are lame," Victoria informs them from the other bed. Gabe lifts his head a little, as much as he can with Alex sprawled against his chest, and can just see her with Nate tucked against her on one side and Ryland kind of protectively cuddled over them. It's almost sickening, Gabe thinks, except he can see Victoria's eyes above Nate's hair, and he knows she's smiling. 

It's late, so late that there's only a few short hours until the sunlight will be fighting to get through the drawn curtains and just as Gabe wishes the room was dark, Alex reaches out and fumbles at the lamp until it's off, then settles comfortably back down against him. Gabe cups a hand over the back of Alex's neck and listens to everyone breathe, knowing all their sighs. These are the moments he loves best. The moments he rarely gets. 

"Go to sleep," Alex murmurs into his ear. 

"'m thinking," he whispers back.

"Well, stop thinking, because it's loud enough that even Ry can probably hear you."

"Shut up, both of you," Ryland groans and out of the corner of his eye, Gabe sees them shift on the other bed, fitting together even closer. Then he closes his eyes, concentrating on the feel of Alex's breath evening out against his shoulder, and doesn't open them again until someone's knocking on the door and they can no longer pretend that except for them, the whole world has dropped away.


End file.
